Smash brothers: Fallout
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Playing with alternative realities is a fickle business, unfortunately for these hero's they had no choice in the matter, how watch as Ash Ketchum, and Link The Hero of Worlds do what they can to fix there own universes problems, and the ones they share. Third in NintenVerse.
1. Intro: Ash Ketchum grandmaster of aura

Smash bros: Fallout

Summary: Playing with alternative realities is a fickle business, unfortunately for these hero's they had no choice in the matter, how watch as Ash Ketchum, and Link The Hero of Worlds do what they can to fix there own universes problems, and the ones they share. Third in NintenVerse.

Chapter 1 (Pokémon world)

Ash Ketchum Aura Grandmaster of the Court of Rota, supreme Advisor to The throne, and of Affairs regarding Rota's sovereignty. Sat at the map room looking over the border he he was meant to be safeguarding, as he sighted and took off the hat that went to the armor of Sir Arron he was currently wearing, (the historical armor from Lucario and the mystery of mew but black.)

He remembered his mission and what he was suppose to do,

(Flashback a few weeks ago Throne room)

Queen Ziantha sat on her throne as she addressed the Aura Grandmaster,

"Ash I must thank you for your service to Rota." She said

"I understand my lady, however I don't feel warranted the fact that you just came here to embellish my ego." Ash said perhaps a bit too bluntly,

The queen Narrowed her eyes but didn't comment realizing he was under a much more amount of stress than her seeing as he was the epicenter of the Fold in on realities, so he had to establish sevral other points and do them in such an order that they would not conflict with either timeline, a tricky fickle, however if her memory served her correctly she had no doubt that there was no one else that would preform the business better that the Grandmaster.

"You would be correct, as you can see with the events of...let's just call it "the folding" our enemies are more diverse and spread out, and with the fact that Charles Goodshow is trying to pressure us into the league to confine us to "regulations," we must do what we can to ensure the safety of Rota's sovereignty more than ever," Queen Ziantha said

"What would you have me do?" Ash asked,

"I wish for you to find an area for which we can expand to our hearts content, and have no fear of the Pokémon Leauge interfering, you have some time as I will stall them however I highly doubt I can sway them forever as they will try to meet my demands." She said

Ash nodded "I understand Madam." Ash said as he was dismissed by the queen. To fulfill his duties.

(End flashback)

Ash sighed as he looked at the map and groaned,

"Can't go north due to the fact the Rangers own that landmass, can't go west due to Jhoto. And south is Kanto. And the east is ocean...damnit we are landlocked!" Ash cursed, as his hand slammed onto the northwest corner of the map. And with Rota at the center it meant that it wasn't very far to go, and the funniest part was it was actually unclamed land from jhoto, and Kanto, a perfect buffer edge from the two "nations" but it technically was unclamed. Which means it was Rota's for the taking,

Ash got a smile,

"_Lucario Inform Evea, I have a mission for her. And meet me in the map room in about 10 minutes."_ Ash said mentally by his aura

_(Right away Grandmaster) _Lucario Said as he vanished, as Ash Walked out of the room and reached the phone to call Scott a person who was to deliver an important stronghold in the form of a flying castle to Ash Ketchum.

"_Hello Ah yes Ash is there anything I can do for you, oh right the Battle castle. It should be ready In two days time is there anyplace you want me to put it?" _Scott asked,

"_No thanks Scott just bring it to Rota, also it's made to my specifications including cannons?" _Ash asked

"_The castle is loaded up with an armory big enough to prepare an army, and enough cannons that there is no blind spots, I understand Ash Rota will be its destination, I will bring the workers so you can. Whipe the memories of them personally." _Scott Said,

"_No need Scott I trust you at this point, I will see you in two days to give me a tour." _Ash said as he hung up.

Ash looked at the time he still had five minutes. As he walked to the throne room,

"Grandmaster!" The guards at the door said,

" I wish to speak to the queen." Ash said the guards nodded "yes sir," The guard said as he opened the door and walked in,

Sitting on the throne bored out of her mind was Queen Ziantha, resting her head in her hand she looked up to see Ash walking in. She sat up

"Grandmaster, any news?" She asked as Ash Stopped at the base of the throne, "My Queen I have found a suitable zone for us to add to our regions. A buffer zone inbetween Jhoto and Kanto that existed during the regional War, it acted as a buffer zone, but it was never technically reclaimed after the formation of the Pokémon leauge, and thus neutral ground." Ash said

Queen Ziantha smiled "very good Grandmaster now is there anything else you wish to speak about?" She asked

"There is, you see, the Castle that is to be delivered to me from Scott will arrive in two days, I wish to join the force to occupy the area and lay my castle down as the capital of the region." Ash said

"You wish to land lock your castle down as a sacrifice of the mobility to ensure Rota's safety as a occupation force?" The queen asked knowing Ash would've thought this through but wanted to know how he would respond,

"My Queen, my Castle is by most and of my desire to be modjuler as such I can detach a section of that which would be unneeded say a minor base and the council Section of the castle and have half of my already garrison occupy this capital while I stay mobile." He said

Queen Ziantha nodded

"Very well I will allow it, however I recommend you prepare for stuff to change, I will be contacting Mr Goodshow soon about the offer." She said,

"I will if you will allow me send Evea Evergreen as a scout and officially state the region as part of Rota while I wait for the castle to arrive." Ash Said

The queen nodded "very well, you have my permission, is that all Grandmaster Ash?" The queen asked

"For now my lady." Ash said with a bow and stated "I will take my leave."

As he left the room The queen tapped a button on her throne

"Contact Charles Goodshow." She said

(Map Room: Rota)

As Ash waitied for Evea to arrive he waited and went over the plan, soon a knock was heard on the wooden door,

"Come in." Ash Said as the door opens and Evea walked in,

"You wanted to see me Grandmaster?" Evea asked

"Yes now I've written up a document explaining the mission." He Said as he slid it over,

Evea skimmed it and nodded, "when do I start?" She asked

"Right now the sooner we make that region apart of Rota the better." Ash Said Evea nodded and walked out the door. Ash sighed as five minutes later a crack of reins was heard as Evea rode out of the castle on a Rapdash.

Ash smiled as he watched his student ride off and sighed, 'I'm getting to old for this...' he sighed as he slid his fingers through his hair, when suddenly a bright flash and a mushroom cloud appered in the horizon, as Ash sighed it was obvious that Charzard unleashed Blast burn unsupervised again...

"And I'm really to old for this..." he said as he stood up and grabbed his sword, and headed down to the courtyard,

On the way sevral Guards went to talk to him, "Grandmaster Ketchum it apperes Charzard is-." They didn't even get to finish as Ash didn't slow down but waved them off saying "I saw I'm on the way to deal with it..." he said this occurred sevral more times as Ash got on his own Rapdash and cracked the reins and rode off into the forest,

(In the forest,)

Charzard huffed and puffed as he looked around to see the ruins of where he was training in to be smoldering ruins, (well...I over did it...again...) Charzard Said

"That's an understatement." Ash Said as he walked up behind the Fire flying type, as Charzard turned around, ( I'm sorry Ash I was trying to find out the maximum control I have over my most powerful moves without basically killing everything.) Charzard Said

"I understand Charzard but I have to tell you your most powerful moves are compatible to Nukes. You cannot use them without authorization," Ash said sternly,

Charzard looked at his feet. (I understand) he said

Ash smiled a bit, "Hey Charzard you don't have to worry, I know when the time comes to you such a deadly force and I will ensure you when I do give the authorization no innocences will be in the line of Fire, for now I feel you should work on your Flame thrower and power it up more, ok buddy." Ash said

Charzard nodded

"Good, on another news we will be headed out in 2 days to go to expand Rota's borders," Ash said Charzard nodded. ( I don't know if I should say this but I believe that Greninja is planning on joining your Lucario on jumping you...) he said

Ash chuckled, "I have no doubt of that...anyways get some sleep buddy I might need you in two days," ash said

(You got it boss.) Charzard Said as Ash left,

On the way back Ash felt the shift of Aura as he crossed the back garden and smiled and lowered his feet but hid it well.

From one of the bushes on his left a rustling was heard and a figure shot out of it, Ash however was ready as he raised his hand towards the bush and fired.

Only for the figure to shift left making the ball of energy land on the ground and explode harmlessly.

Seeing the action Ash knew it was Lucario and turned to face him as he drew his Sword as The blur Lunged and shifted his Aura to make a Blade as well as they clashed and blasted a shockwave across the garden,

As the blades were interlocked Ash grit his teeth, "still too slow..." he said as he spun to the left and went around an entire turn and ducked and went to slash as Lucario's legs, however the Aura Pokémon jumped into the air, and went to deliver a downward strike to Ash's Head, Seeing this however Ash rolled onto his back to safety from Lucarios attack as he was in the shade of the tree,

However unknown to Ash, his Greninja was in an above Branch amd waited for the best time to strike, an opportunity Ash just gave him as he jumped down preparing to land on Ash's Back, and delivered a heavy strike to Ash's neck.

Unfortunately for Him Lucario also charged at him and lunged to Ash's chest, he sidestepped and grappled Lucario's lunged right wrist, with his left, bending his elbow around the outside of Lucario's arm. And with the other hand on the back of Lucarios other shoulder, as he put his foot behind Lucario and shifted his weight and flung it at the tree, right hitting Greninja sending them to the ground,

As Ash looked and panted, behind him Pikachu lept out of the bush and charged a Thunder bolt ( Boom Boom!) pikachu called as he sent the bolt at ash,

However Ash raised his hand and conjured a shield of aura blocking the bolt of lighting

As Pikachu fell towards Ash he flipped over and activated Iron tail and slammed it into Ash's aura shield shattering it, fortunately Ash was able to pull away fast enough so he didn't get a broken arm in the process. As he jumped back pikachu landed on all fours and rushed off around Ash with Quick attack, as Ash jumped back and prepared to strike at pikachu however saw him rushing around him, Ash started to fire Aura spheres at pikachu forcing him to dodge and slow down, allowing Ash to get up close to him and hit him, Ash sighed as he was down for the count,

"Ok who's next Infernape?" Ash asked

(Nope!) pikachu Said as he shook his head ( just Me, Lucario, and Greninja,) pikachu Said

Ash huffed. "Well ok. That's fine. Let's get back inside then." Ash Said as he and the three of them headed inside,

The next Two days, was a bit of a training montage while Queen Ziantha tried stalling Charles Goodshow,

Fortunately the castle arrived early the next day, the Batttle castle was a mix of four Towered keep as the bridge with the courtyard sticking out the front and a bit on the back like a normal boat, or like an Aircraft career but in the shape of a castle, and made of flying stones, on the four major towers were propellers which allowed the castle to fly as well as jet engines on the bottom, so with Ash loaded up and preped to fly, the Battle Castle took off, to the neutral zone of Kanto and Jhoto,

It took them only 2 hours to get to the exact spot Evea was which was suprisedinly a clearing that would fit the castle and a good chunk of a town,

Ash smiled as he landed the castle in such a way that he could detach the sections from the underbelly of the ship (which is where they were located) and not damage any hull Integrity or Tatical capability. As well as he could modulate the castle around later to fit the need, as he landed, and hopped out, as he flew the flag of Rota now signaling that this is now clammed territory of Rota.

Ash sighed as now it was only up for Goodshow to accept there claims and they would be set.

As Ash waited for the call from The queen herself,

(Eoc)

And here we go the Start of part 3 on the NintenVerse, this is going to be I tresting as I plan to you one chapter for each side so the first side was Ash, next side will be Link, but that's lasted I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review/ comment until then keep reading- Bankerrtx01-


	2. Intro: Link hero of worlds

Link Hero of worlds

A/N

This is a repost and an expanded chapter on King Link due to a posting error and well it was short and sucky I hope you enjoy

(Chapter start)

(New hyrule)

King Link stood on the balcony of Hyrule castle. Overlooking his new empire, an empire of peace. As the sun rose high in the sky

He sighed as he took a deep breath of the early morning air, as he looked down and clenched his fist around air,

'Damn I'm suppose to be a hero but all I can think about is swinging my sword… I'm no king, I'm a warmonger…' he hissed to himself and turned away and marched back inside.

'Damn I walked outside to calm my head. All it did was piss me off more.' He said as he shot a glare down the halls

Fortunately all the servants felt his anger and his away from the king and his wrath. They knew he didn't mean it, but after killing the power capabile of killing The goddesses they were not taking any chances.

He stomped into the dinning hall and looked up to Lady Hylia, his wife, and Demies the God of Destruction, along with the other three minor goddesses of hyrule.

"Hello my king." Demise said

Link just scoffed and sat down, as demies just went back to his soup,

However that didn't mean Demies wasn't observant "What's got you all in a twist this morning?" He asked

"Nothing just…" Link sighed as he leaned back looking to the ceiling.

"Link you know I love you...what's wrong?" Lady Hylia asked

"It's just...am I a good king?" He asked

At the question Demies put the spoon down and looked at King Link: Hero of Worlds. And just shrugged

"Good is a relative term, I mean i was the king of demons, and brought war and destruction to hyrule, for my own kingdom's security, and while you feel I was a horrible monster, I like to think myself as a good king." He said

Link sighed and looked down, making it clear Demies's words didn't help

"Link...what's wrong?" Lady Hylia asked

"It's just...I'm supposed to be a king who seeks peace and justice in my empire, But…" king link said

"You miss it." Din the goddesses of power said

Link nodded sadly

Lady Hylia put a hand on his shoulder, "Link this isn't a bad thing. Your a hero and I have no doubt that has something to do with it." She said

"But I don't know what to do." Link said

Suddenly one of the servants barged Into the room,

"My lord's I'm sorry but we have an emergency." He said

"What is it?" Link asked standing up instantly.

"Well...it's it's easier if I show you!" The servant said

(Outside the castle, courtyard.)

Link stood next to the servant looking up infront of a giant mirror like surface that showed a different world on the other side,

"So...what am I looking at?" He asked

"We're not sure but it does appear to be some sort of portal." The servant said

"Could void escape from this portal?" He asked the other Gods of hyrule

The Goddesses shook there head,

"I see. None the less we can't be too careful gather the garrison, and I will take Half into this new world perhaps we can even claim new lands to our holding." King link said

(A few days later)

Link watched from the balcony as the Garrison he would lead into the new realm trained, he smiled today was the day,

He went back to his bed to find his outfit laid out for him

As he put it on he adjusted the tunic, pants, and boots on before strapping the belt across his waist, the sheath of the Grandmaster sword empty without its other half, but it's blade was only cleaned and sitting nearby on the bed, with a red cloth underneath it as a cushion, almost like presenting a ring to the king,

Link Adjusted his hat, and slid the Grandmaster sword into the sheath and onto his back before placing his shield with it, he was ready.

Stepping outside of the castle he mounted Epona and walked before the knights training,

"ATTENTION!" Link called

All the knights there froze and stood in attention awaiting there orders,

"Gather your gear we head out today, we claim the land for hyrule and It's empire!" He said

All the knights raised there training swords and let out a cheer

On the balcony Lady Hylia and Demies watched

(An hour later)

the Army were lined up in front of the portal with King Link the Hero of worlds at its head, ready to head out into future battle and glory,

As link stood before the portal he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and looked back at the castle to see Lady Hylia and Demies looking at him, Demies grinning and nodding and His wife with her hands on her heart,

Link smirked and turned back to the portal and with one fluid motion drew the Grandmaster Sword from his sheath the sun glistening off the ancient blade,

"FORWARD FOR HYRULE!" King Link said

"" FOR THE FUTURE EMPIRE!"" The rest of the army said as they marched in,

(Eoc)

Like I said a bit more pronounced and more detail. I might get back into this universe, idk If I do I'll release a simp,e time line of events as to the characters backstories and there previous universe before the collision, in the mean time Thanks for reading, if you liked it comment, if you didn't tell me why, and see you next time, in the mean time keep reading -Bankerrtx01/ G. -

Ps look on wattpad for my own story the Gryphoners Return I hope to get it fully published someday, and I would like for your advice, and how to help fix it,


	3. Unclamed Land

Smash brother: Fallout

A/n: hey sorry about the last chapter this as I said before or tried to I first got the Zelda vibe and it left very suddenly so I will try my best but for all intense and porpoises Ash is the main character here, but don't worry as I will give link sevral times to shine, and without further ado let's begin,

-Chapter start-

(Pokémon verse)

Ash Ketchum sat back in the pilot seat of the Battle Castle waiting for the time that the meeting between Queen Ziantha and Charles Goodshow would be hammered out, as he relaxed he looked over the courtyard to see Evea personally inspecting the troops for there battle readiness, after all they needed to be prepared in a moment's notice if hooligans raid was anything to go off of,

Fortunately it was and as one of the only upper command staff to survive thanks to his impreccable battle experience and will to get things done that even more experienced generals would be queasy about, (that same lack of resolve led to there own Demies) Ash stood up on top and Became bacisly Grandmaster from that point on, and single handedly stopped the end of creation and this universe from the likes of Macaud,

However do to that Rota and by extension many of its many strongholds in other regions were crippled and it was up to Ash to get it back on track once more,

And seeing as the two reality's were folding in on eachother this was more than a little difficult, Ash hated to admit but he had to call in sevral Vacations during periods of down time just to keep himself sane, something the Queen was fully willing to allow Ash to do, despite the fact he needed it, he could help but feel weak,

Ash was pulled out of his thoughts when an alarm on the ships consol started beeping, ash Sat up and looked over the sound wasn't something he heard before but yet he did because of the other universe, it was The alarm he installed into the battle castle after the events in Alola, which meant something from another plane of existence has arrived, Ash looked at the map and found the tear occurred closer to the northern border, he nodded

Snapping to action Ash called Onto the PA, "ALL UNITS ATTENTION! We got Ultra beasts ripples in reality 2&½ clicks north. Evea I want you to ready a small contingent and head north to meet them, the rest of you Prepare for combat Incase backup is needed, GRANDMASTER OUT!"

Ash was proud to see the troops rushing around the camp, he saw Evea calling names as those She Called mounted up, with her and was prepared to make the trek to meet the attackers of Rota,

Seeing this Ash opened a private channel to Evea on her comms a gift from the TR-SS Incase there Auras fail them or in this case they need the aura to spare for upcoming combat,

"_Evea I want you to know this is going to be dangerous…"_ Ash Said as Evea cut off him off,

"_I know how to take Care of myself Master,."_ Evea Said

Ash sighed knowing he was just being worried a lot seeing as even if she was alive she did die once,

"_I understand that it's just...be careful out there Evea…"_ Ash said

Evea was shocked they usually were never on the first name basis especially in front of other as Evea relized she responded

"_I will be careful about the Ultra beasts Ash. I will contact you again once we have sight of them." _Evea Said as the riders snapped the reins and rode off,

Ash sighed as he headed down to the courtyard to brief the troops when another beeping on the console stopped him

He turned around and pressed the button when the Queen of Rota appered,

"My Queen! There is news." Ash said in his bow,

"Indeed there is Ash. There is a bad turn of events in the conference Goodshow demands that we vacate the area as our occupation of the land is being in fact strenuous to the alliance of Jhoto and Kanto." She said Ash Said

"My Queen I Understand I will do as thy wish however I must say we have found a tear of the fabric of reality in which we believe Ultra beasts are mounting an invasion, here I've sent Evea ahead to stall them and once we figure out exactly the force we are dealing with I will be with them to send them back." Ash Said

The queen nodded, "very well I will give this news to the leauge, I'm sure Goodshow will not be happy but seeing as we are the only ones who could deal with this invasion I'm pretty sure he has no choice," the Queen nodded and smiled. "Keep up the good work Grandmaster," As she hung up

Ash sighed as he stood up and walked back down to the courtyard,

(Pokémon Leauge building)

Queen Ziantha sighed as she dropped the phone, and headed back to the room with her guards consisting of Aura masters Halt and Crowly,

The door opens to see in the room sitting at the far end of Charles Goodshow, along side the G-Men and the other Pokémon champions,

"So have you informed Mr Ketchum of the ultimatum?" Goodshow Said

"I have however I have gotten news from him as the effort that, there has been a signings of Ultra beasts in the area," the Queen said

"Oh dear!" Someone said,

Charles narrowed his eyes, "what does that have to do with you pulling out of the area?" He asked,

"Well for one we are legally able to occupy the area seeing as the tuff we now hold was declared unoccupied for over 60 years as such Rota has full right to do clame it, as well as Everyone at this table knows full well that you cannot handle an invasion of the Ultra beasts as Rota can single handedly, so I believe we will maintain the land until the Ultra beasts will be taken care of." The queen said

"That was not what we discussed-!" Charles stood up angry,

"-I concor." A voice said making Charles look over to see Champion Cynthia of Sinnon and one of the main supporters of Ash even after he bacame Grandmaster.

"The Pokémon Leauge is in no way fit to fight a war with this alternative reality enemy especially if they are out for blood as the queen clames I feel that we need to deal with the threat first and bicker about land second." she said as she stood up.

"As champion and overall Dutchess of the Sinon Region, I give my full support to Rota's actions." She saod

"Now listen here Cynthia you may be powerful but I draw the line here I will not let this slide, you hear me?" Charles growled

"I also much agree with Cynthia…" Lance Waterlu Said as he said crossing his arms,

"The Ultra beast threat is too much. And with it so close to our borders any attempt to consolidate land will only cause more bloodshed then it will help, whouldnt you agree Charles…" Lance Said as he glaired at the president,

Charles sighed, but relented "Fine...we will discuss this later, good day." Charles Goodshow said as he stood up,

Queen Ziantha sighed as she and her guards returned to Camron palace,

As she left Charles Goodshow growled and trashed his office infront of Lance,

"Why what is wrong with you Why did you choose to go against me?" Charles asked

"Because I will not allow my people to die in needless bloodshed just so you can satisfy your blood fude. I have no doubt that Rota is more than willing to go to war over that Area, especially if Ash Ketchum is in that area, I will defend my citizens,

"It's only one castle and island, we can easily take them if we band together!" Charles Said, "and if we do I have no doubt that Rota will call in there allies and a war will ensue. if you can guarantee us taking over the region without any long lasting war and no retaliation of Rota, only then will I may change my mind...good day." Lance Said as he turned away and walked off his cloak flapping as he left the office,

(Hyrulian Army)

As the troops of Hyrule lead by King Link Hero of Worlds stopped as they sighed

"Alright we will make our camp here set up and get ready for the shifts of guard duty it's getting late." He Said as he hopped off Epona, and the troops prepared the camp.

(Charles Goodshow)

In his office Charles typed into his computer, and a black figure appered on the screen

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The figure asked,

"The region separating Jhoto and Kanto is being taken over by the kingdom of Rota, I need you to clear the area, so we can have a commanding edge in the negotiations to depower Rota, But no word of my involvement must be known understood?" He said

"Yes…" the figure said as he vanished,

Charles sighed

(Evea Evergreen)

Evea and the scouts got to Far edge of the camp and ordered 2 scouts to go in closer to see what forces they had.

There was silence for 3 minutes until screaming and swords drawn,

"_Damn it Scouts report what have you found!?"_ Evea asked

"_I don't know they just suddenly jumped us, they don't look like any beasts they look-ARGH!"_

"_Scouts report!_" Evea shouted as she felt a ping of Aura fade, as she relized one of the scouts had died,

"_They...there human…" _The Scout Said as his trade of aura completely faded

"_EVEA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER THERE!?"_ Ash Ketchum yelled

"_Grandmaster they were expecting us, but there's more, apparently these arnt beasts, there...human." _Evea Said

(Ash Ketchum)

Ash nodded "_understood, send up a flare and I will come to you." _Ash Said as he ran out to the Courtyard,

(Evea)

Evea sighed as she prepared an Aura sphere and sent it skywards,

Ash looked over and nodded as he jumped off the wall and called out his Pokémon , "CHARZARD I NEED YOU!" He said

The fire Lizard landed under him, as the Grandmaster flew off,

"Charzard I have no idea what we are dealing with transform Charzard XYZ!" Ash said as Charzard transformed into the master form, and flew off,

(Hyrule Camp)

As Link the hero of worlds walked out of his tent he looked over to see the two Aura scouts looking over at him,

"Alright what are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled out his dagger and put it to the aura scouts throat that was awake, the other being passed out,

"I'm not talking," he spat at link, the camp reacted back about that drawing there weapons at the two tied up men, but Link held them back, " I'd deal with you later." He said as a blue ball went up at the far end of the woods and exploded, Link narrowed his eyes as the man in blue Laughed

Link growled, "double the total amount of guards around the edge of the camp, I don't want anything getting through," he order "all units prepare for combat!" He said

After he said that a loud roar in the distance and made the camp rumble and a few men looked at each other "what the hell was that?"

"Oh your Fucked now!" The man In blue said

"Shut it. All units prepare to fight!" Link said

"Fight what?" The knights of the camp said when suddenly slamming onto the ground Charzard XYZ roared

"D-D-DRAGON!?" the knights screamed as sevral ran in terror others stood strong,

"Charzard Deal with the knights keep them occupied." A voice said as The dragon flew Into the air, as the men Got out bows and tried to shoot the beast down,

Link watched as he went to lead the troops and around then Ash came out of the shadows beside the two Aura scouts,

"Are you two Alright?" He asked as he drew his dagger and cut the ropes holding the two to the rock.

"We're Fine Grandmaster but listen these arnt beasts as we thought there human and-." The scout said when a voice stopped them

"Hey!" As Ash looked up to see Feirce Deity Link Hero of Worlds standing there,

"Get out of here I'll deal with this guy." Ash Said the scouts nodded and rushed into the woods.

King Link growled "I don't know who you are but I will until proven otherwise beleave your attack on my camp as an Act of war on the kingdom of Hyrule." He Said as he drew the Grandmaster Sword,

Ash huffed "funny As being the Grandmaster of Aura from the kingdom of Rota, and by my right I claimed this territory I would say the same thing," he saod as he drew his Sabre,

"Then I beleave we are at an impass…" King Link Said

"I do beleave…" Ash Said

As a sharp wind blew inbetween the two as they prepared to fight,

(Eoc) holy crap the meeting of the two "hero's" has begun, I hope this is as hype for you as it is me, next chapter is just gonna be the fight of the two, I'm not gonna lie, I hope it's worth it, until then Keep reading-Bankerrtx01-.


	4. New alliances

Smash Brothers: Fallout

A/n: nope no words just fight

Last time…

—-

King Link growled "I don't know who you are but I will until proven otherwise beleave your attack on my camp as an Act of war on the kingdom of Hyrule." He Said as he drew the Grandmaster Sword,

Ash huffed "funny As being the Grandmaster of Aura from the kingdom of Rota, and by my right I claimed this territory I would say the same thing," he saod as he drew his Sabre,

"Then I beleave we are at an impass…" King Link Said

"I do beleave…" Ash Said

As a sharp wind blew inbetween the two as they prepared to fight,

-Chapter start-

Ash Ketchum Grandmaster of Aura in the Court of Rota, stood across Feirce Deity King Link of Hyrule, Hero of Worlds,

As they both tensed waiting for the first to make the move

**/Ash Ketchum Aura Grandmaster Vs Feirce Deity King Link/**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Ash Launched himself forward being propelled by Aura he crossed the field in seconds, Link had barely enough time to react as He was forced to jump over Ash to avoid the strike to the heart

Ash however stopped on a dime and spun around and swung at Link who parried with the Grandmaster Sword, in a 3 parry over the shoulder, before straighting it out and slashing at Ash's two being his right foot, Ash stepped back and went on the offensive hacking and slashing trying to break His opposes defenses

However Links defensive held strong, and had been leading Ash to where he wanted him to be, as Ash went to deliver a strike to his opponent's throat by a lunge, Link sidestepped and Ash fell over the put out fire,

Ash rolled off the fire just In time as a ember nearly caught onto Ash's robes he sent it into the forest which lit it alight,

Ash and Link looked around as the fire spread around the entire camp, " I hope your ready to perish by there flames!" King link said

" and you've obviously not know battle!" Ash said as he appeared behind Link while he was talking and went to swing as Lin was forced to roll under the strike from behind and the ash lunging at him. The one from behind was unable to do damage due to hitting the Hylian shield

As the second Ash stood next to the first to reveal a blue and black bi pedial jackal

(this guys tough are u ready to fight master?) The jackal asked

" you ready Lucario?" Ash asked as the jackal lowered ( ready)

As the two rushed at each Link with Lucario taking the left Flank and Ash taking the right

Link looked over and drew his shield from his back as at the same time both fists collided with link sending him out wards disarmed

**Game!**

Link hero of worlds groaned as he looked up to see Ash's Sabre at his neck " now I'm gonna ask you this one more time, what are u doing here?" He said

( stop don't kill him!) a voice said

Ash looked over his shoulder to see Mew flying around

" new what is it?" Ash asked

( a lot of things Ash but I shall explain everything simply for now) mew said

To say link was confused was an understatement first Ash comes in riding a dragon then this jackal and now a floating cat?

" what's this Cat got to do with anything?!" He demanded

Ash and mew looked at King Link " everything apparently I got this mew you head back to the hall or wherever you are now." Ash said mew nodded and flew off

Ash slid his sword away " mew explained everything my apologies…" he said as he took his arm and held it out " perhaps if u call off your troops and agreements can be reached."

Link looked at Ash and finally sighed as he accepted the hand Ash pulled king link to his feet as the king stood up he called back the troops as Ash also gave the orders through Aura

After the fighting stopped ash looked over to link

" I heard from Mew you weren't the only one with god like powers in your world right?" Ash said link nodded

I see well I think ur government or at least major players shall join on this next meeting we have." Ash said

" for what?" Link asked

" well one this one will be a peace charter, the second one… an exchange of land." Ash smiled

Link's eyes lit up… " well Ash Ketchum I have no doubt we will have a good firendship." King link said

Ash and Link hammered out that they were to meet back In 2 days time As would go on ahead and inform the queen of the meeting as well as set stuff up, as he would leave 2 guards to escort them to the battle castle when they were ready,

With that set and done King Link brought his forces back into the portal As ash mounted on a Rapdash and rode off back to the castle as Evea and Mark stayed in the camp until the King of Hyrule returned.

( Hyrule)

Feirce Deity King Link hero of worlds returned to Hyrule and saw Lady Hylia and Demies standing outside the gate,

Link Waved to them as he rode up to them

"Hello. I've made contact with settlers of the land, and we have agreed to talk in 2 days time, about splitting up the land so we can use it." He said

The other two gods looked to eachother,

( Ash's battle Castle Pokémon world)

Ash returned to the battle castle and sighed, as he contacted the Queen of Rota,

The queen looked over "Hello Grandmaster Ash Ketchum tell me any news on the effort to route the Ultra beasts?" She asked

Ash explained everything including Hyrule and the new planned negotiations,

The queen Smiled slyly at him, "Ash Ketchum you are a cheeky one, Alright, I give you full permission to negotiate at this meeting, and I'd hope that maybe we will get new Allies in this as well, lord knows we're running out of allies with the leauge breathing down our necks," the Queen said

"Goodshow beleave humanity can live in peace if they just ignore crime and evil, that's all he wants to do, it's not our fault we are trying to maintain the peace by being prepared." Ash Said

The queen nodded. "I will leave you to the meeting Grandmaster," she said as she hung up,

Ash sighed as he headed back up to the Bridge of the Battle Castle,

(2 days Later: Northern Camp)

Evea and Mark Evergreen looked behind them as a whoosh souls was heard as they looked to see 3 horses with riders followed by an Small contingent of 13 Royal Guards armed with Spears, Swords and Shields others with Bows and Horses as well.

"Evea bowed slightly to the three "hello King Link, I didn't expect you to bring a troop of Guards as well." Evea Said

"I apologize about this but these two were insistent that they brought at least some guards they knew…" King Link Said

Evea smiled, "not to worry, we will be get underway as soon as we get to the castle, if you may follow me…" Evea Said as the two Aura Guardians walked on the path

"Hmm this path wasn't here previously." King Link Said

"We recently paved it, to help you feel safer and insured of the fact you won't be jumped Grandmasters orders, we are very open to new allies." Evea Said

King link smiled and nodded, "I believe you are safe." He said

After an hour or two of walking they reached the Battle Castle off in the distance.

"Hmm that is one Fortress," Demies Said as if plotting of how to assault such a fort,

"You should see it up close." Evea smiled as they kept walked

As they reached the entrance, Lady Hylia looked to the troops,

"All Guards dismount and stand guard outside the gate!" She said

As the knights in unison hopped off and looked towards the distance,

"If you want to they can come inside and socialize with The our troops during the meeting we have a sure fire way that we will not be breached." Evea Said

All three Hylians looked at each other, before Lady Hylia called them all back,

As the gate opens the troops walked in and found instead of The Aura guardians Training and smacking against Dummies, they were insted standing in loose parade Stance, in formation,

"Units FACE!" The two Aura commanders said standing infront of the 2 sections of troops as at the same time the mass faced towards each other still in parade stance, and suddenly without any words being said they in unison took a step back and parted allowing Grandmaster Ash Ketchum to walk down the center,

"Hello welcome to the Battle Castle my Strong Hold, I'm Grandmaster Ketchum I'm here to represent The kingdom of Rota in the negotiations," Ash said as he reached his hand out to Lady Hylia and allow her to take his hand,

Ash looked over to see King Link looking at him, Ash took a step back "I'm sorry do you want to do this?" He asked

Link shook his head, as Ash took Lady Hylia hand, who smoothly walked over to King link and looped arms

Ash smiled as he looked at the troops and presented his hand,

As he led the 4 of them down the isle and up the stares Ash gave one last look, and said "troops dismissed." He Said as he closed the door,

Once the doors shut the troops relaxed, and started to soclize and also started to head to the hylians, in good manners,

However the hylians were still on duty, "I'm sorry we should really be guarding the gate." They said

"Oh don't worry once we take off nothing will be able to take the castle." An Aura guardian said

"Wait take off?" One hylian asled

Suddenly the Battle Castle lifted off and nearly threw the Hylians to the ground, as they looked around suprised.

(Inside the Battle Castle)

"If you will follow me please I will show you to the conference room." He Said as he walked the halls

" I honestly do hope we can have this meeting come on good terms I do believe it will be advantageous to both parties that we work together," Ash said

"I too am likely to agree, Ash, however it's my compatriots we need to convince." King Link Said as they reached the room

The room was a massive circle table as Ash Set down on one side as With Link across from him and Lady hylia and Demies sitting of the other two sides,

"So then, it seems we happed to clash that fateful day two days ago due to an misunderstanding, I wish to clear that up." Ash Said

The 3 hylians nodded.

"As of now this reality is actually two separate reality's folded in on each other, with me being its epicenter, this means I have a few memories I really shouldn't have, while you came out of the portal you did to arrive here you left a sigitutre very reminiscent of a very dangerous group of beast we have the unfortunate to be on the way of killing, as such I mistook your party as being one of them and ordered the counterstrike against you," Ash said

"That's strangely similar to our own situation…" Lady hylia Said As king Link nodded

"We just got out of a fickle of a timeline split, that we had to fix and while doing do collided all the realities onto us, allowing us to take these forms, Feirce Deity King Link the Hero of Worlds and the God of Justice. I Lady Hylia, goddess of Time, and Demies God of Destruction," Lady hylia Said

Ash nodded, "I see, so then now onto the eventual clash, the kingdom of Rota is in a fickle position being one of the only Militastic countries in the world as of now, we have a League of Nations breathing down on us trying to get us to demilitarize." Ash Said

"So why don't you?" Demies asked as Link reached across the table to put a hand on his glove.

Ash sighed

"Unfortunately we just got out of a very dangerous war with a criminal syndicate one that nearly caused the destruction of our capital, something I do not wish to see, the Pokémon Leauge will unfortunately not get the demilitarization pact they plead for." Ash Said

"And what are these...Pokémon?" Lady hylia asked

"Pokémon are creatures we train and aid us in our daily life, whether it be happiness , labor, or in dire circumstances, Protection," Ash said

"Was that the blue Jackal I faced against you?" King Link said

Ash nodded "Lucario is my Aura partner and one of my dearest firends, there is Pikachu and Charzard, as well the latter being what your forces called a Dragon." Ash said

Link smiled. "I think I would like to see more about these...Pokémon you have." Link said

Ash smiled

However Lady Hylia stopped them from going off on a tangent,

"I'm sorry but we need to discuss Land terms first before we pull out a tangent, how much Land is the Kingdom of Rota prepared to give up and allow the Hylian Empire access to use it?" Lady hylia Asked

"Well we honestly don't have a lot, the Official kingdom of Rota is only a 300 mile Island with a major roadway in it, however if we are talking about the Kingdom of Rota including the Allies, we have the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnon, Rota and here, but we also have Embassies all over the world, as such even if we don't have the a seat in the Pokémon Leauge, we are the World Power," Ash Said

Link nodded as did Demies.

"And how large is this military Strength you hold as compared to the world?" King Link asked

The Kingdom of Rota has employed about 15,000,000 troops in the Capital itself at one time, seeing as each active member also has one Lucario with him and if you count them as figures as well." Ash Said where he looked over the 3 hylians nodded.

"In that case in the capital alone, we have 30,000,000 troops, adding each Embassy's staff that can be called on we add up to 10,000 troops total, and then the TR-SS we got up to about 100,000,000 troops all around the world all of which are under my direct command, not including Air forces or Armor divisions." Ash Said

The hylians were shocked so many troops around the entire World, and what was these new words.

"I'm sorry but what are these, "Armor and Air Force division's?" Demies asked.

"Armor is heavy vehicles like Tanks, and trucks...Wait didn't you say your based around the medieval period?" Ash asked Link? Who nodded

"Ok in that case I'll explain it like. This steel Carrages that don't have horses and are able to fire explosives Arrows that's Whats in an Armor division,"

"And Air Force?" Demies asked almost scarred of the answer,

"Add flying to the mix." Ash Said

To say the hylians were scared of the might of Rota was an understatement,

"However," Ash Said "I feel we can give you a major bump up In technology if you ally with us, we will be allies and if needed we would be able to give support and aid by call." Ash Said

"Like an Alliance between Empires?" Demies asked

"Exactly." Ash Said

"Hmm it apperes to be the best way and with the occurrences of foreign powers in Our world who would love to dethrone Hyrule, a bump up in tech would be a major problem solver." Demies said

The other two agreed,

"Alright I think it would be fare however a Question What will the name of the alliance be?" King Link asked

"How about due to the irony of how we met, Smash brothers." Ash said with a cheeky smile.

Link sighed "fucking irony...I like it!" He said, as the two shook hands,

"Well the kingdom's of Hyrule and Rota will be with eachother for a long time,

Suddenly there was a crash as the Four of them were thrown to the ground,

"What the hell was that I thought you said nothing could hit the castle during the meeting!?" Link asked,

"I need to get to the bridge, Stay close to me!" Ash Said as he ran out of the room,

The hylians followed as Ash ran up the stairs shaking the chandeliers, as a high screeching noise was heard

Ash looked around worried "only one type of weapon makes that kinda noise." Ash Said wide eyed as he bolted up the stairs to so fast that the Hylians had trouble catching up

Ash entered the bridge, of the battle castle and looked around,

"What happened? How many are they" Ash asked,

"Unknown Grandmaster they are hiding in the tree lies,we can't get. A good reading on how many there are." The pilot said

"How the fuck can you hide a tank in a tree line especially when Mega Energy weapon's?!" Ash asked as one of the consoles exploded as the fire was put out,

"How's Hull integrity?" Ash asked as he flipped a few switches Turning on reserve power,

"It's stable however another blast like that and the shield goes down." One of the crew said

Ash cursed, get us closer to the portal let them follow us I wanna see what we are dealing with." Ash said

As the battle castle flew off the Tank Division followed abandoning the cover, allowing them to be counted by the crew,

"Grandmaster it's an entire tank division and one Section of What apperes to be, motorized Infantry." The crew said

"Aim the lower gun and pop that Half track. We can deal with the Tanks later," Ash Said,

On the bottom of the Battle Castle a cannon lowered and sent a blast at the halftrack blowing the truck skyhight, as the Tank division retaliated fire,

"Damn it." Ash cursed as another consol exploded,

"Sir that took down the shields." One of the Aura guardians Said,

"Divert remaing Power to engines let's see if we can't get there faster," Ash said

(Tank Division)

The Tank commander watched as the battle castle flew over the tree line

"Sir they got away shall we follow them?" One Crewmen asked

"Not directly, flank the left side and have us covered by the trees again," the guy said as the tanks moved out.

(Battle Castle)

As the battle castle landed once again Ash sighed the hard part was just beginning.

As he made his way to the court yard the gates dropped and the Aura Guardians rushed out to secure the permitter

" I want those shields back online by the time those tanks are here!" Ash said the engineers nodded and ran back as Ash over looked the area

"Knowing them they will try to stay close to the tree line and behind the cover however due to the fact we took out there infantry I think we are in a good position." Ash said to himself

( I'm most worryed about the mega energy tanks, we know from team Flare they are deadly even to aura users but still) Lucario said

" we just have to make sure that we get around the tanks." Ash said when suddenly an aura scout appeared

"What is it?" Ash asked

"We got the division pinged at grid lock D2 heading towards us."

"Scramble a force to meet them I don't wanna know what happens if mega energy comes into contact with the portal." Ash Ketchum ordered

" tell me Ash exactly how many tanks make up a division?" Demies asked

" around 190 normally however this force is running on a skeleton crew so no more than 20 total" ash said

" would you believe the tanks be better taken with out damage or is collateral acceptable?" Demies asked

Ash looked back at him " any chance to reverse engineer any weapons Is preferred however if it comes down to the case of getting technology as compared to saving life's I will take the life's of my men any day." Ash said confidently as Demies nodded

" why do you ask?" Ash asked

Demise shook his head " just wanted to see how you operated in a combat situation." He said

Ash smiled " well now you know." He said as he turned back to his men " LETS GET THOSE BARRIERS UP!"

As Demies watched him work King Link came up behind Demies and asked " you got any ideas?"

" one or two." He said as he walked away

( later)

" alright Anti tank platoon hold the line and keep them occupied," Ash said as the tanks of the enemy crept slowly towards them,

Ash steadied himself "wait for it," Ash said as suddenly the mega Energy Gun on the Tank charged up

"Open fire!" Ash said as the heavy weapons Aura guardians launched spheres at the tanks as lesser Guardians fired rockets,

As the smoke cleared Ash knew he wasn't done, as he pinned himself to the back of the barricade

'Damn I really wish I had a group of TR-SS Super Commandos.' He huffed as he popped up and fired a burst of Aura spheres Into the treeline,

"LUCARIO, SCEPTILE, CHARZARD, PIKACHU, GRENINJA, INFERNAPE YOUR UP!" Ash yelled as he started blasting the aura at the Tanks to hold the line.

In the Air the Pokémon stood on Charzard XYZ's back as they flew over.

(Get us above the rearst tank) Lucario saod

(I will try but your gonna have to watch the fire,) Charzard Said

(BOOM BOOM!) pikachu screamed as he blasted off golden thunder electrocuting the crew on the inside of the tank,

(One down!) pikachu called, Charzard nodded,

As on the ground the tank crew looked up to see the group of Pokémon

"Blast them out of the sky!" The tank commander said as the mega energy guns turned to them

( WE GOT TROUBLE!) infernape yelled as the Tanks opened fire, forcing Charzard to do a ton of High G force maneuvers to avoid getting hit,

Fortunately at that chance The hylians came around. The treelines, with Demies at the front, "LANCERS FOR THE ALLIANCE CHARGE!" He Said as the line of horses charged at the Tanks,

Ash looked at them in shock "there fool heatedly" he said

However to his surprise at the exact moment after they got up onto the Tanks pried open the lids and threw bombs down into them blowing them up,

Ash and the Aura guardians were shocked

"I've never seen a calverly square take on and entire Division of Tanks before and win." One of them said

"Remember this is a different universe we are talking about too." Ash Said getting over his shock,

As Ash and Demies met back up they both shook hands,

"Impressive riding my firend," Ash said

"As was your combat." Demies Said

As the two groups nodded however there was more to come, as Ash looked above to see a faint simmer in the sky,

(Pokémon leauge HQ)

Charles Goodshow was at his office as the computer turned on and he was met with a black face,

"Ah nice tell me have you done as I had asked?" Charles asked

"Unfortunately the Group occupying the area was too strong, they wiped out the Tank division." The man said

"So you lost the highly illegal private Sect of Mega energy Armor I've been collected, I am most disappointed, this will have major backlash if this comes up in the next meeting, I fear I may not be able to assist you, anymore your on your own, get what I want done." Goodshow Said as he hung up

(Battle Castle)

During Said time Ash had contacted Queen Ziantha of Rota and informed her of everything.

"Well then Grandmaster I will give you the full backing of The kingdom of Rota towards this 'Smash Brothers,' alliance," The queen said

"Thank you My Queen, however there is more, we were attacked during the meeting, and we have recovered the vehicles that have Mega Energy Weapons attached to them." Ash said

"Hmm a most fearful concept, after the battle of Kalos against Team Flares oppression of Lumios city the world government fully agreed to ban Mega Energy weapon's and are only in the hands of the TR-SS which they use only for emergencies." The Queen Said,

Grandmaster Ash nodded, "yes, I've captured them and have them locked up as of now, but My Queen I'd wish to have a team of Super Commandos transferred to me just in case some people ever have something like this again." Ash Said

"I'll see if I can't get in touch with Deila about this with her being the founder of the TR-SS I'm sure it won't be a problem, but I don't know how thin they are right now," The queen said

"I understand that is all I have to report for now," Ash Said

"Tell me Grandmaster has the meeting points ended?" The queen asked,

"It has my apologies with your permission id like to have the region I've settled be clamed under the Smash Brothers Alliance allowing both the kingdom's of Rota and Hyrule to settle there." Ash Said

The queen nodded. "Very well I see no issue in that, as technically Rota isn't expanding its borders its safeguarding a foreign asset, you have my permission, now we shall see if The Pokémon Leauge has anything to say for that." The queen said

"I hope it goes well Grandmaster Ash out," Ash Said as he hung up with the queen doing the same,

Ash huffed as he turned around to see the others

"Well?" King Link asked

"It's settled this region is now under the direct command of the Smash Brothers alliance, and we are fully able to Settle into the area," Ash said

King Link nodded, "I beleave Hyrule can easily accept these terms with the trading, deals and other assets we gain from this alliance." Link looked over as the other Hyrulians confirmed,

"I think our next meeting should take place me year from now, just to catch up on how technology and trading goes, and if there is a need to change, anything." Ash Said

King link nodded "agreed." As the hylians walked Into the portal with there forces,

Ash nodded.

"Alright is everyone onboard prepare to take off." Ash Said

But sir if we do that won't we be leaving the area up for grabs again?" A crewman asked,

"Oh don't worry We will leave something to safeguard our legacy." Ash Said

As the battle castle lifted up from the underside of the ship slid away a compartment a circular building that held the council room in which the alliance was formed and in the center of the table dust was throw off due to the thrust of the battle castle the symbol of the alliance the Smash Ball.

**King Link Hero of Worlds will return in LoZ: Golden age,**

**Ash Ketchum: Grandmaster of Aura will return in Aura Wars: Aftermath**

(Eoc) well this is longer than I wanted. I wanted just to show the battle and have The obviously Smash brothers themes aside and let them speak for themselves but it was too short only 489 words so instead you got two chapters lucky you, well then that's all we have for now, also just a heads up The legend of Zelda tie into this one is gonna be a one shot political aspect no real battles just about how the worlds them selfs feel after this even (sorry I'm not in the Zelda move to do anything epic with them at this point, but I have some cool ideas down the line, I hope this will do for you, in any case. I hope you enjoyed Keep reading- Bankerrtx01.


End file.
